<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Cabin of Chaos by Spike_Spine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502747">A Cabin of Chaos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spike_Spine/pseuds/Spike_Spine'>Spike_Spine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alien Series, Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And the Xenomorph is more like a cat, Gen, Only susie’s here not all 4 Legion members, The cabin is cozy and changes as the plot demands, They all stuck in a cabin, demogorgon is a big anger puppy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:06:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spike_Spine/pseuds/Spike_Spine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the entity’s realm takes a turn for the worse, and a motley group of survivors and killers end up in one place outside it. They must put their differences aside in order to survive in a desolate winter wasteland.</p><p>Or: I got a random idea at 2:30 AM and now the alien and Ripley are chilling with some DbD characters on top of a mountain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Dissent into Hilarity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first fic! And it’s this random thing of alien and Dead by daylight stuck in a cabin together with little to no rhyme or reason. Oh well! Expect to find errors since I’ve never done this before. I don’t own any of the characters or franchises in this besides maybe the cabin in the snow. I hope you enjoy your read!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Steve’s head is swimming as he wakes up. He doesn’t particularly remember much at the moment, before snapping awake. He had just been in a trial right? Then the snow descended on the grounds, just as that petal headed freak was approaching. He remembers bumbling around in the cold for a bit, not but a bloody t-shirt and his jeans to protect him from the elements, before passing out. Now he’s on a wooden floor, maybe some sort of fur rug under his left hand? Fuck if he knows. Then something stirs to his right and he turns. 
“Ahh! The trapper?! The hell is he doing here!” he snaps to his feet and looks down at the, also unconscious, form of Evan Macmillan. The man is a giant, and he’s stiff as a board as he lays there. Steve whirls and looks around for answers. He finds a couple of faces he could never forget. That’s Both a good and a bad thing, since he knows Nea Karlsson, Feng Min, and Cheryl Mason are all fellow survivors, but he also knows Ghost Face, The Nurse, The Legion, and most worryingly the Executioner are all terrifying and bloodthirsty killers. So he takes a breath, calms himself, and- “What the fuck is going on?!” He loses his shit. </p><p>Nea awakens swiftly after that and looks around. In true Nea fashion she immediately crouches low and motions for Steve to shut his mouth. 
“What is happening!” She hisses at him from across the room. He rubs his hair and looks around in some unholy mix of confusion and trepidation, then mouths back at her, “like I’m supposed to know??” and then the Trapper shifts. He sat up in place, cracking his neck with a simple movement, then looks around. 
“Ugh. My head.” And the two awake survivors freeze. This was the first they’d actually heard Trapper speak. Sure they had heard him grunt if a pallet was dropped on him, or if they (rarely) escaped his iron grasp. But none of the killers have outright spoken to them like this, no doubt the Entity’s doing to make the killers more intimidating. Nea narrows her eyes.
“You... spoke?” 
“Course I spoke, don’t we all outside of-“ he pauses and looks at Nea. 
“You’re that street girl... the one who likes to shit-talk as you run. Why’re you in the killers house? Shouldn’t you be around the campfire with your survivor pals?” He speaks the word pals with a bit of venom in his voice. Probably just instinctive aggravation against survivors. Steve speaks up now, “Well we would, if we hadn’t been brought here by a damn snowstorm.” He extends his arms left and right to bring emphasis to the windows. Outside the snow continues to rage and swirl around, and Evan rubs his head where the mask doesn’t cover. 
“I... remember that. I was chasing that Claudette girl at the time, and then it got so snowy and white that I couldn’t see. So you’re telling me after that happened, we all just ended up in this place?” He looks at the decorated cabin. There seem to be stairs leading upstairs, and more to the building than they can currently see. Feng Min however wakes up as this is going on. She takes one look at this and just stands up, going to sit in a chair. 
“This is beyond my areas of expertise.” And pulls out her cellphone to play a mobile game of some sort. Nea sighs, “that’s to be expected. This is new territory for all of us I bet.” Steve glances warily from the two awake survivors to the many unconscious killers, “so what do we do about all of them? I think I’m most worried about trapezoid face over there.” He points at the Pyramid Head, slumped against a table, giant sword next to him. Evan grunts, “outside of trials he’s uh... a bit closed off. Doesn’t speak a lick to anyone and doesn’t interact unless someone’s pickin’ a fight. I don’t either but... this is different than usual.” </p><p>Almost as if on queue, the large metal framed man slowly rose to his feet, the groaning of metal and his blade causing some damage to the wooded floor. He cracks his neck and it echoes from his helmet, before he presumably gazes around the room. The survivors tense, Evan eyeing the other killer quietly, before Pyramid Head slowly drags his giant knife away and into another room. The so-called Executioner is exploring their surroundings, ignoring the others for the moment. Steve is a little dumbfounded at that and chuckles, putting his hands up in defeat. 
“Well if that’s how we’re playing things I think I’ll just go secure a room for myself. Spares me from this chaos.” He leaves swiftly while Nea firmly plants her face in her palm. Evan shrugs and brings his giant self to sit in a chair. The poor chair creaks under his weight but holds firm, and he just goes to idly cleaning his bear traps and cleaver. Nea eyes the traps before setting her backpack on the ground and leaning against a wall next to it.</p><p>The next few to wake up are as follows. Susie, one of the four legion, wakes up and asks about her three comrades. When Evan tells her they aren’t present she leaves, claiming a room upstairs as her own and locking the door. Next is Cheryl Mason, who screams when Pyramid Head shows up in the room again, but they both seem to ignore each other after a small chase ensues, tossing glares occasionally at each other in the aftermath. Finally, The Nurse just floats and sits next to Evan when she wakes, cleaning her bone-saw. They speak quietly to each other, perhaps he’s filling her in on the situation. Nea isn’t sure. Last to wake is Danny, the Ghost Face. He sits up and rubs his head, then looks around. 
“The hell is happening? A Pow-wow? Why are we just hanging around with the survivors?” Evan grunts, “we don’t know either. We’ve come to the conclusion that a mysterious snowstorm brought us all here, and the entity is silent in my head, so I assume he’s gone from yours as well. We tested things out and nobody is healing like we would in the fog, so I think we’re, at least for now, not under the Entity’s influence. I went ahead and called a truce for now.” The burly man states the truce part like a threat of sorts, against breaking said truce and aimed at Danny. The skinny, cloak wearing killer shrugs. 
“I guess that works for me. It’s more interesting than what I’ve been doing lately, so I won’t complain.” He kicks his leather boots up on the table and reclines back, tapping away on his phone. Sally, the Nurse, grumbles at his feet being on the clean table but says nothing, going about cleaning her weapon more. The cabin is strangely calm, as if both sides from the fog are just enjoying what peace and quiet they’ve been missing after so much time. </p><p>...</p><p>And the calm is shattered with one iconic roar. The Demogorgon, which laid faking it’s asleep status, has risen. It looks amongst the things it considers “not prey” and “prey” and zeroes in on a startled Feng Min. She yelps as the metal shackled beast lunges across the room towards her. She springs up and runs, followed by Nea, but Evan stands between the petal faced monster and the survivors, holding out a hand to stop it. Sally floats up behind him, ready to Blink the two away from the creature if need be. The killers got to see a side of the Demogorgon that most were notable to, deep in the fog. When idle, without enemies to attack or prey to hunt down, the Demogorgon was intelligent, studying its surroundings, learning. They also figured it can read intentions, so Evan tries his best to convey what they need to. 
“Not enemies. See? We aren’t in the fog, you can’t hear the entity’s call right? We’re trying to figure what’s going on.” The beast shuts its gaping maw and burbles, making those noises that make one’s skin crawl, before it lowers to all fours. It seems to look past Evan at what it would call prey, before leaning back and starting to search around. The killers, and survivors for that matter, breathe a sigh of relief. They got the message across, and the Demogorgon is calmed. Nea sighs, watching the creature warily, but she takes it upon herself to look around the room for any other people they’ve missed. Nobody, meaning the Demogorgon is the last on in the cabin to wake.</p><p>The first day comes to a close, and the Demogorgon is quiet and considering the situation. Past prey items, creatures it hunted, are now friends? The one with steel teeth machines said as much, so the Demogorgon shall listen. It has taken up residence in the coldest room it could find. The room has some sort of tank treaded bike it’s never seen before, broken and aging, and it set up a small den of the upside down in the corner, the flesh and matter of the upside down bringing the Demogorgon some peace in these confusing times. It will have to feed soon, but for now it will rest and relax. It sits snugly under the surface of its den, concealed entirely, rumbling to itself and listening to the ambiance. It is content, even without the “comfort” of a master, like the entity, to command it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cozy Turmoil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Danny is a bit of an ass, Nea is a good survivor, steve’s A clutz, and Pyramid Head things.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter two! Enjoy at your leisure</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nea is sitting at the kitchen’s bar table, having found packets of instant hot chocolate. She’s set a few mugs out on the table so that anyone could take some if they came down, but a chill up her spine alerts her to a killers gaze. “Danny I can feel you watching me. Come out.” She tosses a glare as The Ghost Face walks from the garage into the main living area. She can’t see his face but she assumes he’s pouting. Or glaring. “Cmon, can’t a guy have a little fun? We’ve been stuck in this damn cabin for two and a half days, and I’ve run through my phones memory. So selfies are off the table now.” Nea cocks an eyebrow at that, “why not delete some of them?” Danny gasps and clutches his precious technology to his chest, “how dare you even suggest that! Every selfie is necessary and precious! Especially the ones like this” he shows her the screen, and she feels her blood start boiling. The Memento Mori. When a killer was allowed to, or burned an offering for it, they were allowed to kill one or many survivors. Danny’s involved multiple stabs to the back before yanking the dying or dead survivor’s head up and taking a picture of them. He had hundreds saved, some of her, some of the others. “You’re sick, you know that? I made you hot chocolate and you show me these things.” Danny looks at the mugs, then shrugs, taking one for himself. “Ain’t nothing but the past Nea. You should know that. And besides, with Evan breathing down my neck on the topic of peace, I wouldn’t be able to hurt a hair on your head even if I wanted to.” She sees the mask get ripped up a little, revealing the killers mouth as he takes a swig of the scalding drink. He doesn’t react to how hot it is and sets it aside. She narrows her gaze but goes back to her own drink. Susie comes down after a bit and takes a mug for herself, nodding to Nea, then leaving. Nea nods back before the short killer leaves. Danny huffs, “a recluse, that one. Especially without her three pals.” “Give her a break. She’s probably feeling the separation.” Danny eyes her and sets his mug down for emphasis. “Since when are you to back up a killer, Karlsson?” “I’m not backing her up. I’m saying to lay off.” She stands and leaves the kitchen at that, passing Steve and Feng walking down from the floor above, before Steve grins. “Oh hell Yeah. Who’s the god who made the hot coco?” The group hear Nea confirm she made it and Steve grins. “Thanks Nea!” He starts drinking but his eyes shoot open, “Ow! Hot!” And the mug shatters on the ground as he fans his poor burned tongue. Feng bends over giggling as she watches that unfold, taking a picture with her smart phone, while Danny cackles and curses the fact that he doesn’t have storage on his own device. Evan walks out of the garage and sighs, face-masking at the sight. Sally hovers down from above, also checking the commotion, before she floats over to Steve. She grabs his chin and examines his tongue, flopped out, before she goes and pours a cold cup of water for him, and hovers away. Evan watches her go, before returning to whatever he’s doing in the garage. Steve is a little dumbfounded, before drinking the glass. Danny and Feng calm themselves and the e-sports girl takes her mug and heads back to her room. Steve exhales in relief now that he’s had his drink, then looks at Danny. “So. A black cloak with a white mask. Got a reason for that particular getup?” The Ghost Face snickers, “anonymity, makes it easy to do the things I do, cuz anyone can do them if they hide behind a facade.” Steve grimaces, “Sheesh. I guess that makes sense in a grim sort of way.”</p><p>Pyramid Head has been very confused for a few days now. His new employer has gone dark, probably gone for a fair bit or forever, so he’s stuck with his past co-workers and targets. The giant brute man made it clear that it’d be a fight if the killers wished to go after the survivors, and the hovering woman was on his side, so the Pyramid Head just didn’t bother. There would be other people to torment, so now he has one question. What to do now that he’s free? He was a brutal Executioner for Silent Hill and for the Entity. But he’s never really been his own person since then. Thus, he’s sitting in a tool shed out behind the cabin, sharpening his massive blade and idly messing with the barbed wire he can summon. He’s bored, and he knows he’s bored, but he has no idea what to do to remedy this. Perhaps he can find answers outside. The metal burdened man stands, dragging his blade behind him now, and walks into the endless blizzard. The lights of the cabins interior illuminates the areas outside, so he won’t stray too far. He crunches along before pausing. The only thing out here is snow. Perhaps that could be something? He kneels and starts handling the snow and moving it into small mounds, then he brandishes his weapon and slides through it. Then an idea springs to mind, and he carefully lays his blade aside for a moment. Within the next 10 minutes he constructs a snow person, then another, and has them stood a small distance apart. He hefts his personal weapon and aims it, slashing the snow head off of one, then taking the flat side of it, battering the top half aside and into puffs of snow, then he brings it up to get rid of the still standing legs. He pants a little and turns to the second snow person. He stabs his mighty blade into the ground and summons spires of barbed wires and metal to damage and break the snow apart with one rising blow. He looks at the two piles of destroyed snow-person and huffs, vaguely feeling pride at his new pastime, before turning and walking into the cabin.</p><p>Susie is quietly sipping her cooled mug of chocolate and staring at her knife. It’s a cyan and pink Karambit she was given by Joe, so she keeps it close. She sighs. She misses the other legion members. Out of all of them chosen to live alone in this cabin, why her? She’s not a leader like Frank or as strong as Julie. And Joe knows his way around a knife, so he’d have been better suited to defend himself if he came to blows with the other killers. But she’s just... her. She doesn’t get it, and she just wants to be back with them. She lays back on her bed and stares at the ceiling, mask abandoned at her side. She will at least say that she’s happy for a new experience, against the bitter and stale feeling of the entities realm, this feels a lot more real and vibrant. So she’ll take what she can get. </p><p>Steve walks into the garage and sees Evan sorting many tools, putting them on cork board and hanging them. He pauses on some, like the electric drill and the power saw, probably things he’s never seen before, and notices Steve. He nods to the jock while Steve walks over to the cabinet, pulling out a hammer and some nails, then smirks and pulls out a baseball bat. “Oh yes. I can make a new bat!” Evan turns and looks. “A baseball bat with nails?” “Yep! For all your Demogorgon fighting needs. Fought off ol’ flowerface with one a long time ago.” He grins and leaves. Evan rolls his eyes behind his mask before Demo pops out of its little garage den and steals a wrench in its mouth. Evan pounces and grabs the metal tool, grunting. “Oi. Let go of that you petal faced menace.” He grunts and the creature growls, before letting it go and disappearing back into its den. Unknown to Evan, the Demogorgon has been stealing items it thinks are interesting and stashing then within its Upside Down den, then examining them and perhaps gnawing on them. It grumbles at the loss of the interesting metal claw, but is quite content to mess with the fluffy fabric, shiny rock, and piece of crumpled paper that its stolen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lemme know what you think in the comments and I hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Perfect Organisms and Flower Faces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The addition of a pair of sci-fi horror characters, and some shenanigans around that.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ellen ripley is a simple woman. Aboard the Nostromo it was simple life. Ship cargo to people who pay well, feed Jonesy, and sleep in hypersleep. Now though. Now she’s locked in hell, facing down an alien beast of unknown origins. Only by luck, skill and intelligence did she survive and kick the damn thing into vacuum. But as she went to sleep, she noticed a fog enter her ship, and now she’s suddenly aboard her destroyed ship, that creature back to terrorize her, and people she doesn’t recognize scampering around with her to evade it. More places she’s never been, people she’s never met, and killers she wouldn’t have made up in her worst nightmares, but her thoughts are plagued by the Alien. It takes special interest in her when it is in the same trial as her. Only a few days time passes in this day-less, night-less land she resides in until, aboard her ship, it starts to snow. She thinks she’s gonna freeze, before she wakes up in a log cabin, some time later.</p><p>Evan was only just starting to acclimate to this new situation, currently preparing to head into the never ending blizzard to look for food, civilization, anything. Steve is dressed for the occasion with him, and they plan to take the cold resistant Demogorgon with them. Suddenly, a dark hole or portal opens in the ceiling and a woman in a grey uniform flops out of it onto the couch. She’s got unruly and curly black hair, and she looks tired. The Demogorgon immediately goes to eat her, so Evan has to step in and deny to the hungry thing a meal. It growls but goes to snuffle and examine the new survivor, a curious beast. She grumbles, “meh... Jones stop that...” and Evan tilts his head. “Uh... Jones?” The woman frowns and opens her eyes, before they shoot wide. She has a mock staring contest with the Demogorgon for a moment before, in an act that makes sense given the predicament, she screams. The Demogorgon screeches back, mouth opening wide and only making her panic more as she stares down the maw from hell. Evan casually pulls the upside down’s killer away from her and waves his hands “calm yourself! He isn’t gonna bite you!” She calms as she sees the mountain of a man pull the 7 foot tall Nightmare away, then holds her head. “Oh god... why am I always faced with these situations on a daily basis.” Which elicits a snicker from Nea, who was sitting at the bar around the kitchen area, “you and me both Lady.” She looks at Nea with that frown, then sighs, leaning back against the couch. “Where...” Steve walks down from the second floor and answers her, “some cabin on a mountain. We aren’t sure if this damn blizzard will ever go away, but some of us were gonna go on a food expedition. Since this place only has terrible military rations.” He makes a fake gag noise and Nea rolls her eyes at his choice of words and lack of maturity. Ellen sighs and sits back more. The Demogorgon has retreated back to the fleshy pit it calls home and Steve is bundled in old winter gear he found in a storage closet. Nothing really fit the Trapper, so he’s gone with wearing a trio of blankets and a scarf. They wait about and go over their options as Demo returns, only for the front door to get smacked open with demo in its path. Demo screeches and roars in alarm, which leads the inky black Alien outside to hiss in defiance. Demo lunges at the Xenomorph and the two are locked in combat, tossing each other about and smacking each other into walls. Ellen has her eyes wide in fear and remembrance as the creature of her torment brawls with another, equally as terrifying, monster. Her eyes stay glued to the two and she moves behind the couch to keep it between herself and them. Evan jumps into the fray and tries to separate them, the fight was moving in the Alien’s favor after all, and wrenches them free of each other. “Alright you two! Back it up or I’m gonna start knocking skulls!” He knows this command will probably get through to Demo, but this terror from space probably won’t understand. The Alien hisses and spits while Demo roars at them both, but such a burly and large opponent makes both combatants back off for now. The alien is cold and calculated in its movements, backing away out towards the door, while Demo scampers on all fours back to its little meat corner. The alien sees Ellen and hisses more, but at Evan’s leaning closer it backs away more. The alien has no problems with the cold, nor does it feel any remaining effects of the Terror Radius Evan may have, but he is still built like a tank, and the Alien isn’t suited to taking such an opponent head on like this. So it backs down and goes behind the bar, prompting Nea to leave and go upstairs. A sizzling sound alerts Evan to the acid eating through his layers of warmth, and he scrambles to remove them. He watches the fabrics get eaten through by the acidic blood, and he sighs. “That rules me out of the food search. Danny! Get your scrawny ass down here!” The Ghost Face whistles as he trots down the stairs and looks at Evan, “wazzup?” “You have to go with Steve and the Demogorgon to hunt us some food.” “Me? A hunter? You must be mad Macmillan if you think I could take down an elk. Even worse than that, this costume isn’t exactly anti-cold.” He shrugs and tilts his head, phone in one hand. “I dunno what you expect me to do.” Evan sighs and looks around. Ellen has disappeared, probably hiding from the Alien, or Demo, or both. Steve is just standing with his baseball bat, waiting to go. “Steve, can you manage without me or Danny to help?” The younger boy pales a little at the thought of going it alone with the very beast that hunted him down in Hawkins, but swallows his fear. “Y-Yeah. I can probably manage. As long as “fluffy” there doesn’t bite my head off.” Evan nods, then goes to get Demo and hopefully get it into its head that Steve is a friend. After all, survivors and killers alike will have to work together for them to survive out here.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steve and Demo go for a hunt. Evan’s secretly a worrisome parent.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve grunts and hefts his bat into his hands, starting to walk into the cold. Evan seemed to make it abundantly clear to the Demogorgon that the jock was not on the menu for food. The pair leave the cabin behind to start walking into the snowstorm. He’s bundled up nicely and slowly trudges through the powder. His “companion” slowly crawls on all fours through the cold, and he grunts. He didn’t sign up for solo work with this monster, but he’ll make do. They mark where the go with some lanterns they scrounged up from the attic, which light the way back to the cabin. Visibility is incredibly low, Steve can only barely make out the light behind them and can only see his hands in front of his face occasionally. The pair continue on for a while through these conditions, soon down to three lanterns left, before Demo pauses and sniffs the air. It growls and stalks forward, before they come to a large cliff side or crevice edge. “Ah jeez. What the hell.” He grumbles and turns left. “Cmon flower face, let’s see if we can go around.” It snorts as if answering and crawls along behind him. He can’t tell how far down it is, and he can’t drop a coin to test the sound of it hitting bottom. There’s too reasons for that: one, he wouldn’t be able to hear it if he did throw one, and two, he doesn’t have a coin. It’s totally not because he doesn’t know how to time it. Definitely not.</p>
<p>Evan sits in the common area of the cabin, cleaning his traps idly again. Sitting across from him however, Sally sighs softly. She speaks in a very hushed voice, “you know. Cleaning your traps so hard you break them, won’t bring those two back faster.” He grunts at the implications, setting down the spotless trap and his cleaning rag. “Well I don’t really... have much else to do. The tools are sorted, and my traps and cleaver cleaned. The only other thing I can think of is feeding Demo or something. I haven’t got many hobbies, as you can see.” She sighs again, looking outside. The snowstorm hasn’t changed at all, still a roiling mess of snowflakes, biting wind, and darkness. She will admit that she’s a little nervous about their chances for a swift return. After a few minutes more of staring out the windows, the two idly go back to waiting for the party to return.</p>
<p>Steve is getting cold. His gloves were not nearly thick enough, and the coat had some holes in the back of it. He shivers a little, placing down the second to last torch. Demo growls softly and shakes off some of the growing amount of snow on its back, before pausing. It’s head tilts and Steve looks down at it. The Demogorgon launches into a sprint, growling and snarling before Steve can catch up. They charge into the darkness before steve’s face is assaulted. “AH!! What the hell!” He feels claws slashing at his coat and his scarf before he can remove it from his face, and holds it at arms length. He draw’s a blank. “... a cat. What. Why the hell’s a tabby cat out here?!” Demo however, sees a good morsel for eating and opens its flower mouth. Steve yanks the cat to his chest, “no! No eating! This is a cat!” Demo rumbles a response and it’s terrifying maw shuts. Steve has a member of that mouth chasing after him, back in Hawkins, shivering from that coupled with the cold. They can still make out the previous lantern in the storm, so continue going some more.</p>
<p>Nea and Danny soon joined the two killers downstairs. Nea flipping through a dusty book she found in the attic while Danny is seemingly content with going through his giant photo gallery. It’s been about forty five minutes since the two left, and Nea perks up when she sees a shape outside the window. She goes and peeks outside before opening the door. There, in all his snow covered glory, is Steve Harrington. A slightly chubby, shivering, orange cat in his grasp, and Demo is lugging the carcass of a deer behind it, burbling in something akin to pride as it drags the animal over to Evan, and places the bleeding thing at his feet like a demented copy of what cats do to their owners. Danny made a comment about the “weirdest fucking pet he’s ever seen” before sliding back upstairs to avoid the monstrous thing. Nea steals the Cat from Steve. “Huh... the collar says Jones. Isn’t that who Ellen was calling earlier?” Steve shrugs, clearing his clothes of the snow in the doorway. Nea turns and goes up to Ellen’s room, while Evan sighs and goes to carve up a sizable amount of food out of the search party’s kill. “At least this confirms there is wildlife out there. And we aren’t just in some snow void to starve.” He hefts the deer and goes into the garage. Demo just proudly snacks on a leg that it kept to itself, scampering off to its den.</p>
<p>Blood. It smells Blood. It slowly uncurls from its position on the floor, hissing softly and hearing the noises of fear all around. It slowly stands to its full height and gazed at the prey. The humans. Who it shares this place with. It’s vision picks apart their weaknesses, their strengths, and everything in between. It loves how much they fear it, so it makes a show of hissing and crawling on all fours. If it had its way, they would all be host to its brood, but the enemy, and the big prey, both see to thwart it. So it shall play the long game. Waiting for the perfect time to strike. It’s eyes pick up the blood dragged through the door, letting out a soft snarl at this, and goes to follow, ignoring the pitiful prey items for now. It’s hunger can be sated through other means.</p>
<p>Of all the things to show up while he’s cutting up this meat, Evan vaguely expected whatever this thing was to show up. The alien is drooling obviously, hissing at Evan from the doorway. It probably wants some of the food, so Evan tosses it a forelimb. “Now scram. I’m busy.” The alien’s tail catches the morsel in mid-air, and its hissing ceases, before it soundlessly stalks back out. The last they see of it for a while is it’s tail dragging up into the attic.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Update on schedule and things</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello! Yes I’m back! </p>
<p>Sorry for the lack of updates. Ive been having trouble staying motivated, or finding time to write this story outside of college and things. Don’t get me wrong, I love writing, but juggling this story on top of everything else has been hard. Chapter 5 is coming along slowly and I’m thinking of putting this on hiatus until a break or something. Anyways, I’ll post Chapter 5 when it’s ready to build on the characters some more, but I’m considering switching to a different and perhaps easier story. If you have suggestions at all go ahead and comment! I promise I read, and have read, every comment thus far!. Right now I have a plot line for a Godzilla Monsterverse story, from the points of view of a fair few titans (Kaiju). I also have Star Wars and Warhammer 40k in the woodworks, but if anyone has ideas or suggestions I’m open to pretty much anything!</p>
<p>Sorry for the long silence!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Have a good day :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>